nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Azura
Azura is a playable character and a deuteragonist in Fire Emblem Fates. She is a Princess of Nohr, but was captured and held prisoner by Hoshido, similar to the Avatar's situation. If Azura reaches S-Support, she will have a son named Shigure. Profile Prologue Azura is first encountered by the Avatar while she is singing by a lake. There, she explains that she was kidnapped by Hoshido as a child and was a princess of Nohr, similar to the Avatar, though she was always happy in Hoshido. Several days later, Azura joins Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura in giving the Avatar a tour of Shirasagi. However, at the capital square, an assassin from Nohr detonates the Avatar's Ganglari, killing most of the attendees including Mikoto. Azura along with Ryoma and Sakura witness the Avatar's transformation into a dragon. She then warns the Avatar to avoid the Wyrmslayers and assists in defeating the assassins. Azura then uses her powers to calm the Avatar, although she is almost killed by the Avatar in the process. Azura joins the Hoshido Siblings and the Avatar to the Plains of Hoshido, where the Hoshidan and Nohrian armies meet. Epilogue Conquest Birthright Revelations Personality Fire Emblem Fates Character Description Azura :An enchanting singer raised among Hoshidan royalty. Starting stats and growth rates Reclassing options Growth rates when reclassed Promotion stat gains Skills Fire Emblem Heroes About Azura (Lady of the Lake) Character Description Lady of the Lake :An enchanting princess raised in Hoshido who sings in battle to help her allies. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Starting stats Skills Azura (Performing Arts) Character Description Lady of Ballads :A mysterious songstress who appeared at the theater in Cyrkensia. Has overwhelming singing abilities. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Starting stats Skills Azura (Happy New Year!) Character Description Celebratory Spirit :An enchanting princess raised in Hoshido who has never lost a match of the traditional sport hanetsuki when played at the New Year. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Stating stats Skills Fire Emblem Warriors Character Description Azura :A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Fates, an epic tale of conflict between two royal families. Azura was a Nohrian princess captured by Hoshido. She is considered a sibling by both Nohrian and Hoshidan royalty, and she has an especially close kinship to Corrin. She's tranquil in her interactions. Azura moves gracefully on the battlefield. She employs water-based attacks, and she overwhelms her foes and aids her allies with her powerful songs and dance. Base stats Crests Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher Fire Emblem Warriors In Fire Emblem Warriors, she is a DLC character, in the FE:Fates DLC pack. Supports Quotes Endings Gallery Trivia * Azura's Japanese name, Aqua, is latin for water and is a greenish-blue color. ** Her English name comes from the word Azure, a shade of blue. External links * Azura's page on Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors characters Category:Females Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Princesses